Ghost Repellents
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Little One-Shots all combined into one story (Because they're that short). Salt, chalk and Holy Water can repel ghosts... right? Therefore, Halfas like Vlad and Danny should avoid them at all costs. So what happens when you just can't avoid them... Like at the Nasty Burger or church? Rated T for swearing and stuff.


**Guys, I'm cleaning out my files... and I found this.**

 **I extended it, and dusted it off and somehow turned it into a 2,133 word story... it was originally two hundred words XD**

 **So... I hope you like! And I hope I find some more cool stories lurking in the back of my files...**

 **Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA NOPE. ME NO OWN!**

 **{~}{~}{~}**

"So than Dash comes in and-" Sam waved her arms wildly, knocking over a salt shaker.

"Eep!" Danny jumped as the tiny grains salt spilled towards him.

Sam stopped her rant for a moment to look at Danny weirdly. "Umm, Danny? You alright?"

Danny, who had pushed himself as far away from the salt as he could, glanced up at Sam nervously. "No, why?" He grinned, the normally happy and carefree smile looking strained.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, bud." Tucker said, analyzing Danny's position. "Or something scary that we don't see every day." He grinned as Sam shot him a look.

"Yeah, you've been super jumpy lately. All I did was spill a salt shaker, and not even that much." Sam told the half ghost, straightening the upturned cylinder.

Wait.. Salt. She threw a pinch of salt on Danny, who jumped back and screeched in fear. "Don't do that!"

"What's wrong with a bit of salt?"

"I read that it's supposed to hurt ghosts. Imagine what it could do to a half ghost!" He shuddered.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look. "Dude, than why haven't you been hurt by salt until now?"

Danny, who wasn't listening and trying to scoop the salt into a napkin without letting it touch him, paid them no heed.

{~}{~}{~}

"Morning Jazz-" Danny froze, staring at the little line draw across the kitchen floorboard.

"Jazz? Why did you draw chalk across the kitchen?" He asked nervously.

Jazz, who was reading a thick book while spooning cereal into her mouth, just eyed Danny. "Just walk over it. It's just sidewalk chalk."

Danny was thinking about all of the natural ghost-repellents that he had Googled the night before, and now stared at the faint dust line. Unknown to Danny, Sam and Jazz had an interesting discussion the night before. Sam had mentioned Danny's new fear of salt, and one look into her brother's room proved that he was researching anti-ghost ways. So, to get revenge for that nasty April Fools prank (She was never going to buy jasmine-scented shampoo again) she devised a little prank of her own.

After searching through the dusty (and hardly ever used, due to the Ops Center) attic, she found the sidewalk chalk they played with as kids. And after using the yellow to draw a line across the floorboard, she just got her cereal and waited.

And now Danny was looking utterly terrified.

"Is this a new thing Mom and Dad are testing out?"

"No..."

"Then why is there chalk in the house?"

"Danny, it's just a line. Just walk over it."

"Jazz, I can't! Wait..." Looking behind him to make sure his parents weren't watching on habit, then remembering he no longer had to, he transformed into his alter ego and phased through the kitchen wall. "I also don't have to." He smirked as he changed back.

"Damn it." Jazz cursed as Danny poured himself some Ghostly O's. Should have remembered that..."

{~}{~}{~}

After phasing through the kitchen wall again, he met up with Tucker, who had also been researching with Sam about natural ghost repents, had prepared the ultimate prank after finding a website devoted to the use of chalk against ghosts. Jazz had mentioned Danny was going on a paranoid craze, and they instantly knew the best was to mess with him.

"And then I dodged one of the missiles, and used a Third Power Hand aimed slightly above him, and that's how I defeated him!" Tucker rambled on, excited that he finally beat someone in Doomed 2.

But he also knew the plan. Keep Danny distracted long enough to lead him into the sidewalk full of chalk drawings, and scare him so bad! This was going to be awesome!

"A Third Power Hand? Tuck, how did you get you're hands on that?" Danny said, amazed at his best friend's skills.

Slowly, they were reaching the drawings. Sam was waiting behind a tree (It was a big tree) with a piece of chalk in hand. As soon as Tucker trapped Danny in the lines, she'll run up and draw a fourth line, "trapping" Danny in a square.

"Hey Danny! Check out that cloud, man!" Tucker interrupted his own ramblings and pointed to the sky. "Doesn't it look like a rabbit?"

Danny looked up, and kept on walking. "Yeah! And it's eating a bar of chocolate!"

"No, it's a ice cream cone!"

"A chocolate ice cream cone!"

"Yes! And its melting there, see?"

Danny stopped right in the middle of the trap. "Weird, it is!"

Sam quietly shuck out from behind the tree and quickly drew the line on the ground.

"Oh! Hey Sam!" Tucker waved, pretending to have just seen her. Danny whirled around and smiled.

"Hey Sam! What's that..." He faltered, seeing the chalk Sam was clutching in her right hand. "Sam? Why do you have chalk?"

"This? Oh, no idea." She threw the chalk behind her. "I found it on the ground, and decided to draw some things while I was waiting for you two."

Danny gasped, and looked down, seeing the lines that had trapped him. He stumbled backwards into Tucker, gasping.

"Sam! Why-" He cut himself off when Tucker walked out of the chalk trap.

"You set me up!" He accused wildly.

"Danny, its just a myth. Come on, just walk out of the lines." But Danny didn't move a muscle.

"Danny, move before the fan girls see you." With that Danny just turned invisible.

{~}{~}{~}

Vlad Masters breathed in the fresh air of the wonderful, _wonderful_ outdoors. He could smell everything he hadn't even realized he missed, the fresh musty smell of cut grass baking in the summer heat, the slightly burnt smell of rubber tires against the rocky tarlike aroma of the asphalt road, and he wrinkled his nose at the whift of the hospital dumpster. Ew.

The hospital had _finally_ declared him healthy enough to be checked out, and it felt great! He hasn't felt the sun on his face in ten long years, and he hasn't even been to a church or religous service in the same amount of time. (But he also forgot how _hot_ the sunlight was...)

But what was he to do now? He was free from the confindments of the hospital, and he had an aparment he had bought online just last week. But he didn't want to go to another room, he wanted to _go somewhere._

So when he spotted the Catholic Church just a block away, he decided to go. After all, his mother would roll over in her grave if she found out her Vlad spent ten years without any sort of form of religion. And he kinda missed the singing. Watching concerts on the black and white TV in his room wasn't the same as real music, and there wasn't a single Bible in the hospital.

So he walked down the narrow sidewalk, towards the towering steeple. Luckliy for him, the day was Sunday. There will be at least one service he could listen to.

Approching the towering wooden doors, and pushing them open silently, his hand accidently phasing through the handle and he almost gasped.

That wasn't supposed to happen anymore! He jerked his hand away from the brass handle, and he concentrated, his hand re-forming before his eyes. Danm it, he promised himself he wouldn't do it anymore! For Maddie!

He steped into the church, and scanned the room. It looked like the service had just started, so he quickly stuck his hands in the crystel bowl of holy water, and quitly sat down in the nearest pew.

The Preacher gave the signal to start praying, and Vlad clasped his hands and bowed his head, kneeling on the bench.

Right then, he remember that holy water was supposed to harm demons. His mind raced, imagineing all the possiblities that the few drops of water could do to a freak like him.

He didn't know exactly what he was, but he knew it wasn't natural. He seen his other form, the one that the portal accident made when he got blasted and put under quarantine in the hospital, and he knew that if it wasn't some sort of demon, he was a duck.

He sometimes... turned into something else. It came only a few times, all when he was alone, thank God, but it was invoulntary. Black rings would form at his waist, and travel over his body, turning him into the creature he knew was the reason he sometimes passed though solid objects, or made the nurses not see or hear him, no matter how loud he screamed. His skin was a glowing blue, and his hair was a thick, jet black. His eyes were a glowing green, and he always wore the tattered remains of the lab coat he was wearing when the accident happened.

He definitely wasn't human.

So how will holy water react to him? The instant he thought that, his fingertips started to itch.

"Amen." The Preacher announced, and the audience stood and started to sing a hymn. Vlad tried to relish the sweet voices, but he couldn't. He was sure that his hands were itchy, but he couldn't even move his hands without making it worse!

"You may be seated."

The crowd sat down, and the preacher, a squat man with graying hair, begun to talk. The Sermon was rather basic, but Vlad couldn't concentrate on the words. Too late, he realized his mistake: He couldn't leave. It would be disrespectful, and the church was too silent to attempt to sneak out. And his hands wear burning now.

He sat as still as he possibly could, his fingers feeling as if they were being charred off. He could wait until they sung a song again, and sneak out...

And do what? Oh, never mind that, he was burning so much that he just wanted _out._ He wanted to make the pain stop! He never wanted this! He never wanted to spend his life cursed!

Finally, finally, _finally_ the chior started another song, and Vlad stood up, quitley stepping backwards to the wooden doors. He thought of doing a cross across his chest as respect for his Savior, but thought better of it; he didn't want to make the pain worsen.

Without even realizing it, he walked straight through the doors, and ducked behind the church. He let out an unearthly shrill, and a _cold_ feeling manifested at his waist.

"No... No!" He mummered hopelessly, but he couldn't stop it. Black rings passed over his body, changing his entire personalla to something unreonziable.

"I never asked for this!" He screamed, flailing as he begun to float in midair. "I never wanted this!"

He fell to the ground and colllasped into a heap. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be a freak, he wanted to be _human._ This... This...

He tensed. _This wasn't his fault._ He'd never had the bloody foolishness to even believe in ghosts, much less build a portal to the _Ghost World!_ He almost laughed.

This was Jack's fault. He gritted his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut. _This was all Jack's fault._ He opened his eyes, and instead of the toxic green irises, they were fully red. A evil, glowing red.

He looked down at his body, and willed himself to turn invisible, then to float a few feet above the ground. This time he laughed, a evil, deep bubbling sound that gurgled in his lungs. An insane laugh.

 _Jack Fenton, look at what you have created._

Nothing could stop him now!

He just couldn't be Catholic anymore... It tended to burn him.

{~}{~}{~}

 **XD**

 **Alright, some of you may be offended by the religious stuff in the last one, but I didn't mean this as offensive. I'm actually clueless in anything Catholic related... I'm a Methodist raised by scientist parents. So if I got anything wrong, can you tell me?**

 **Soooooo... Reviews feed the Narwhal! And I know it says "Complete," but if you have any ideas or theories, I'll make an extra chapter! Just don't say "Blood Blossoms." Why?**

 **Well, it states that Blood Blossoms had gone extinct by the early twenty first century in Danny Phantom WiKi, and there are so many stories about Blood Blossoms already that I don't want to add any more. Therefore, no Blood Blossoms in this story.**

 **However, you can do non-cannon ideas... For example, I was reading Tom Sawyer (Great book. I recommend it.) and read that ghosts only come out on Fridays. (It was when Huck and Tom were looking for treasure, right before they found out the Old Spainaird was really Injun Joe in that "Haunted" house)**

 **And now I'm going to explain everything else:**

 **There's a superstition that throwing a pinch of salt over your right shoulder will keep bad spirits away from you (Got it from Huckleberry Finn, the second book in Tom Sawyer), and in some myths, salt keep the dead spirits from haunting your home.**

 **For chalk lines: Demon summoning. You trap demons in a chalk circle, because demons cannot cross over chalk.**

 **And Holy Water... a vampire weakness. There's also a sunlight reference in that one too. XD**

 *** Has been edited by the wonderful Irikyo***

 **Become a FallingPhan! Review please!**

 **-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
